<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欧比旺的风花雪月 by qianshizhengrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201115">欧比旺的风花雪月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianshizhengrong/pseuds/qianshizhengrong'>qianshizhengrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianshizhengrong/pseuds/qianshizhengrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个绝地对性关系开放的宇宙里，欧比旺走错了一步…<br/>cp是allobi，不限于打的tag，写到了会继续加。<br/>最开始的目标是嫖obi，后来又衍生出了一些剧情<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 莎婷的诱拐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>曼达洛的设定全是私设！曼达洛人是双性，可以自由选择性别和做爱方式。<br/>虽然我写的很爽，但真的挺狗血的，大概率ooc，现在退出还来得及…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>    奎刚师徒到曼达洛参加和平庆典，之前是他们帮忙平定的骚乱。可第二天晚宴开始的时候，奎刚却不知所踪，只留下了欧比王一个人。欧比王一个人在宴会上想着自己无望的爱情就喝多了，莎婷借机将欧比王诱拐走了。

    欧比王迷迷糊糊地跟着莎婷离开了热闹的宴会大厅，走过几条交错的廊道后，就看不到其他人影了。又过了一小会儿，便一点声音都听不到了。

    正当欧比王感到有些困倦，莎婷带着他，进到了一间安静的寝宫，并宣布他们到了。欧比王迷茫的打量着四周，这里不是他参观过的地方，但是在最显眼的地方有一张看起来很舒服的大床。看见床，他就松开莎婷，跌跌撞撞的扑了上去。

    莎婷看着欧比王趴在床上，像是要直接入睡，不禁有些失笑。她关好门，走进浴室换下繁复的礼服，简单冲洗了一下。等她穿好内衣、系上浴袍后，又从抽屉里找出提前准备好的药剂，一饮而尽。

    欧比王感到有人在摩挲着他的头发，让他起来做一些快乐的事。他用手肘支起自己，眼前是一块白丝绒，再一抬头发现是穿着浴衣的莎婷。

    莎婷解开浴衣，露出丰满诱人的胴体，丰满坚挺的双胸，平滑纤细的柳腰和鼓鼓的底裤。她轻拉着底裤的边缘，“想看下面么，你来帮我啊。”

    欧比王凑过去，仅用肘部支撑着自己，手捏住底裤的两侧，向下一拉。弹起的肉棒打到他脸上，欧比王直接愣住了。

    莎婷轻声诱导:“我有鸡鸡你就不喜欢我了么，帮我舔舔呀。”

    欧比王下意识地含住了肉棒的前端，扫过前面的小口，尝到了一丝甜味。他一点点地舔过柱身，又开始嘬前面的小口，发出吮吸的啧啧声。

    莎婷的腰部一用力，大部分肉棒都进了温润的口腔。欧比王呛了两下，莎婷却发出舒爽的叹息声。他仿佛明白了什么，吸住两颊，让肉棒被更紧的包裹起来，时不时舔过柱身，又吸走刚渗出来的甜液。

    莎婷看着欧比王不断含住自己的肉棒，眼角扫过他肩上的斑点，感到下腹一热。她拉住欧比王的头发，不断地挺腰，让头部向后撞去。牙齿的偶然磕碰，也只为这件事增添了情趣。

    欧比王反射性的吞咽，让莎婷直接泄在了他嘴里。随着肉棒的即使拔出，也有一些精液溢了出来。欧比王乖乖吞下嘴中的甜液，又用舌头舔净刚才流出的。然后开始亲吻已经疲软的肉棒，将柱身舔舐干净，又吸了吸前面的头部，直到没有一滴液体渗出。

    欧比王渴求地往上望着莎婷，又有些沮丧，“没有了么？”

    莎婷感到下腹一紧，好想直接吃掉啊，不过这次还是按计划——先怀个像他一样可爱的宝宝吧。她抚摸着欧比王的头发，一点点诱惑他：“还想要的话，拿自己的来换啊。”

    她向后一展肩，脱掉浴袍，蹬掉底裤，直接迈步站到了床上。欧比王下意识地向左一翻身，给她让出地方，然后甩掉鞋，支着自己坐了起来。

    莎婷双手向后解开了胸罩，又慢条斯理的把手臂从肩带里抽出，最后一松手胸罩就掉在了脚边，她也完全赤裸了。莎婷直接蹲下，她坚挺白皙的胸部产生了诱人的波动。

    可欧比王却向身后退了退，像是被吓到了一样。莎婷暗中提醒自己要耐心不要把人给吓跑，然后她换了一下姿势，双膝跪床身体前倾，拉起欧比王的一只手去摸自己的胸部。

    “你看软软的，还很有弹性。”她盖着欧比王的手又向下摁了摁，“我想继续和你亲密接触。把衣服脱了吧。”

    欧比王缩回手，听话的开始解自己的衣服。莎婷趁机又靠近了一点，手拂过欧比王的头发，又用手指缠了缠他的学徒辫。“真乖。”欧比王受到了鼓励，手上的速度也增加了，一会儿就和莎婷坦承相见了。

    莎婷看着眼巴巴望着自己的欧比王，起了一点坏心思。她取来旁边的精油，倒在手上、胸前和欧比王的肩膀上。“我来帮你按摩一下吧。”

    莎婷揉捏着欧比王的肩膀，直到它彻底软化、放松，然后又将它掰过去，让欧比王背对着自己。她俯下身用胸贴着欧比王的背部不断挤压，前面的双手却顺着下滑的精油去揉捏欧比胸前的凸起。“这里也要好好按摩呢。”

    背后柔软的触感、胸前传来的刺激、下腹的燥热和身体里的空虚不断冲刷着欧比，让他无法思考、无法抵抗，只能不断喘息，用手抓紧床单。

    莎婷的一只手还在蹂躏欧比王的乳头，另一只手却一路向下，揉捏着欧比王的大腿。“欧比王，你身上太僵硬了。现在是不是舒适了很多呢？”

    莎婷的手继续向中间摸去，令她惊讶的是，那里没有没有预期的坚硬而是一片滑腻。欧比王的阴茎并没有硬起来，小小的一团缩在那里，借着莎婷背后的冲撞，在床单摩擦着，只能吐出前液。

    莎婷本想这会儿就正面上了欧比王。可酒精和她精液催情的作用相互叠加，让欧比王无法通过外界的刺激硬起来。不过没关系，先让他高潮了，等之后状态起来了再上也来得及。夜还长着呢。

    莎婷松开欧比王，向后一拉，让欧比王躺倒在床上。欧比王有些害羞的翻了过去，脸埋在床单里，想把正面藏起来。但他的后穴就直接露了出来，正好方便了莎婷。

    莎婷伸手一摸，靠着淫液的润滑，两只手指就直接捅了进去。同时欧比发出了愉悦的呻吟。莎婷的手指直接开始抽插，一下一下，帮着欧比王放松和扩张。

    欧比王的身体渐渐开始放松，他手指抓着床单，立起腰，随着莎婷的抽插开始晃动。他的阴茎也开始硬了，蹭过床单，留下一块湿痕。

    莎婷的手指可以抽插自如了之后，她开始加快速度和深度，然后她戳到了一点。欧比王的腰瞬间就软了，手指抓紧，脚趾蜷缩，想要向前逃离。一把被莎婷摁住，之后的每一下抽插都对准了那个点。

    欧比王被刺激到的时候，头皮发麻，一下就卸了力道，后穴一下子缩紧，又吐出了一波淫液，呻吟也直接变了调。这样的快感太强烈了，他想要逃离，却又被摁住，只能被迫迎合着撞击。感官放大，之前的热和空虚被一卷而空，只剩快感不断冲刷着脑海。

    连续的呻吟，急迫的喘气，被加紧的手指。莎婷感觉自己又硬了，手上抽插的频率再次加快。
	
    快感的不断累积，欧比不由自主的开始上下晃动，加大阴茎上的刺激。高潮来临的时候，他下意识的向前蹿了一下身子，加大了对前端的摩擦，然后一片空白。他感觉莎婷把手指抽了出来，在他屁股上摸了一把、擦干手指，又在上面打了一巴掌。但他只是瘫软了身子，体味着之后的余韵。

    莎婷回味着欧比的淫态，手也上下撸动，不一会儿就射到了欧比王的背上，又在他的臀瓣间蹭干净。莎婷在心里暗叹：欧比王可真诱人，更期待吃掉他的时刻了。不过从欧比王的反应来看，这绝不是他第一次靠后穴得到快感了...

    为了防止之后欧比还是无法靠外界刺激硬起来，莎婷披上浴衣找出了一个感应式跳蛋，借着他股间的淫液和精液，直接塞了进去。

    莎婷本想收拾一下，方便再战。可上锁的门晃动了两下后，就发出一声巨响，被直接冲开了。欧比王的师父——奎刚直接找上了门。

    奎刚扫了一眼室内就直奔欧比王而来，都没多看莎婷一眼。

    莎婷知道自己无法阻拦，挑衅地说:“真可惜，差一点我就能将他吃干抹净了呢。”

    奎刚却只是沉默地脱下外袍，罩住赤裸的学徒，将他横抱起来，径直离开了。

</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 奎刚的帮助</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧比什么都没听见，他还沉迷浸在之前的高潮里。骨子里传来的酥软，身体偶尔的颤抖，头皮一阵一阵的发麻，他摊在床上连手指都不想动一下。</p>
<p>	袍子盖在他身上，还带着别人的体温和熟悉的味道，他忍不住深吸了一口气，想让那种味道充满全身。</p>
<p>	突然间他感觉自己腾空而起，被袍子紧紧包裹着，也被很好的支撑着。他试图睁眼，但又感到非常安全。于是他蹭了蹭身后的人，让突然袭来的倦意席卷了他。</p>
<p>	奎刚在刚走到三分之一的时候，就感觉自己的小学徒睡着了，他低头看了看欧比王微张的嘴，又主动抱紧了一些。</p>
<p>	这并不是说他不生欧比王的气了。发现欧比王消失的时候，他一瞬间感到非常恐惧，即使是知道这里非常安全。他们的师徒连接没有反应，欧比王又不在他应该出现的任何地方。他追随着原力来到一片完全陌生的居所，推开门就是自己的学徒。感到心安的同时，又是一片震怒，这在莎婷公爵开口的时候达到了顶峰。他当然看得出发生了什么，他以为自己能接受，但那种充满遗憾的语气彻底激怒了他。为了不引起正面冲突，他直接把欧比王抱走了。任何人都不能这么对待他的学徒，即使是欧比王自己也不行。</p>
<p>	一路上的凉风使他冷静了下来，他得和欧比王谈谈，但今天晚上肯定不是一个合适的时间，等明天他们都清醒了再说吧。不过欧比王也不能就这么带着一身体液直接上床了，还是得清洗一下吧。他把欧比王放在了客厅的沙发上，轻轻地晃他“padawan，醒一醒洗完了再睡。”</p>
<p>	欧比下意识的呢喃着：“不要了。”但是对方又加大了力度，"Obi-wan Kenobi，wake up."</p>
<p>	欧比迷茫的睁开眼睛，视线从模糊到逐渐清晰，然后他认出了奎刚。</p>
<p>	奎刚看见欧比王的脸色一下就白了，他在心里叹了一口气，“padawan去洗一下，剩下的我们明天再谈。”</p>
<p>	欧比慌张的坐起来，抓着身上的遮蔽物，赤脚绕开奎刚冲进浴室，在花洒下面直接开了水。冷水一下浇得他更加清醒了，打湿的布料贴在他身上，他直接打了个哆嗦，又匆忙把水龙头转到了合适的温度。</p>
<p>	水温渐渐变热，他也从慌乱中稍微冷静了一点，这才注意到自己一直紧紧抓着的遮蔽物是绝地外袍，而这个长度也不是他的。他赶紧把它从身上解下来，在水流外粗暴的拧了两把，再把它搭在了外边的扶手上。</p>
<p>	他不敢想象发生了什么，Master知道了多少，又是怎样的态度。只有一个问题充斥在脑海，奎刚会不会不要他了。</p>
<p>	欧比大力的搓着身上，想把那些粘稠的液体都搓掉，又打了很多泡沫，想盖掉之前的味道。他必须赶快和奎刚认错。但是突然间他脚下一软，踉跄了一下，扶在墙上。有东西在他的身体里震动，酥麻感又从脚底开始往上窜。他得赶紧把这东西取出来。</p>
<p>	他没有关水，直接跪在了地上，左手扶墙，右手往后探去，接着水流的润滑，插进了松软的后穴。他紧闭着眼睛，感觉第一个指节被穴口紧紧的吸着，深吸了两口气，开始主动放松，手指顺利的插了进去。他能感到内壁的震动，但手指只是被吸着什么也没碰到。他又往里捅了捅，指尖碰到了一个微硬的表面还在震动，找到了。他顺着表面摸到了和内壁接触的边缘，手指弯曲试图从两边把它夹出来。可是太滑了，他非但没能成功，反而将其向内深深一顶。敏感点毫无防备的直接贴上了震动源，头皮发麻，小穴缩进，加剧了刺激，他下意识地发出了一声呻吟。</p>
<p>	肠液从里面流了出来，充满了缝隙，弄湿了整根手指。接下来的尝试没有成功的丝毫迹象，只是一次又一次的把它往敏感点上推去。快感和恐惧的双重叠加使他的小腿开始痉挛，头脑发晕，他直接摔在了地上。</p>
<p>	奎刚在外面等着，欧比王绝望的神情在他的脑海里挥之不去，他必须要在今天安抚一下自己的学徒。</p>
<p>	欧比王已经进去够久了，期间在水声的笼罩下也掺杂了一些其他声音，他选择不去探究。但现在，一个微小的声音却异常熟悉，是肉体毫无防备直接摔到地上。他冲了进去。</p>
<p>	里面水汽弥漫，但他还是一眼就发现自己的学徒倒了在地上。他过去先把水关上，又扶着欧比王靠在他身上，“欧比王，你还好么？”</p>
<p>	对方只是垂着头，轻轻地点了点。</p>
<p>	“你现在能自己坐稳么？”奎刚耐心的问。但是回应只是又一个轻微的点头。奎刚站起来，先找来浴巾披在欧比王身上，再蹲在他的腿旁，帮他按摩抽搐的小腿。</p>
<p>	欧比只是麻木的接受着一切，顺从的接受着奎刚的照顾，腿上的刺痛在他的按摩下渐渐平息了。奎刚扶着他站起来，离开逐渐变凉的地面，坐在了坐便器的盖上。</p>
<p>	奎刚单腿点地跪在他面前，和他对视着，安抚着他。欧比的眼底有光了，但身体还是开始不由自主的颤抖。</p>
<p>	“刚才发生了什么？”</p>
<p>	欧比张了张嘴，又紧紧的抿上了。</p>
<p>	"It's okay. It's Okay."</p>
<p>	“我...有东西在里面，我取不出来。”欧比的声音越来越小。</p>
<p>	"It's okay."奎刚继续安抚着他，"I'll help you. Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>	"Yes."一个小声而坚定的回答。</p>
<p>	奎刚先打开浴霸，再把另一条浴巾叠好、铺在地上，辅助着欧比王趴跪在坐便器上。欧比把头埋在双臂上，撅起屁股。</p>
<p>	奎刚从上扶过他的脊柱，"Take it easy." 在手指上涂上了一些找到的护手霜，然后不由分说的插了进去，指尖一下子被吸住。他没有贸然移动手指，而是继续安抚自己的学徒。桎梏逐渐变得松软，他才开始缓慢的抽插。里面的触感异常柔软与湿润，每一次都能听到黏黏的水声，和欧比抑止的喘息。内壁在他的探索下逐渐打开，直到他触碰到了震动的源头。</p>
<p>	奎刚的手指在他体内，即使是在这种情况下，这件事都能令他兴奋。欧比忍不住唾弃自己，奎刚只是好心而已。奎刚的手指触碰的地方传来一阵酥麻，他的阴茎也再次硬了起来。他只能尽力的抑制住自己的呻吟，而对身体的背叛无能为力。</p>
<p>	而这尽力的抑制，也被突然加大的震动打破。</p>
<p>	奎刚听到欧比王的呻吟僵住了两秒，又开始了再次的抽插，触碰到了它却还继续使力。<br/>	屋里充满了黏腻的水声和欧比急促的喘息。奎刚的行为在欧比的身心上都加大着刺激，然后他听到奎刚的声音"coming for me."他一下就射了出来，身体也瘫在了马桶上。</p>
<p>	奎刚顺利的把那个小玩意从他的学徒身体里够了出来啊，扔在了地上。它仍旧在地上震动着，发出嗡嗡的响声。</p>
<p>	奎刚扶着欧比起来，塞给他一块浴巾，“你先去休息吧，剩下的我们明天再谈。”他听着欧比王离开浴室，又关上了卧室的门，他才放下自己挎着的浴巾，对下面的坚挺苦笑了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 欧比的认知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>对前文背景的概括</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧比王僵硬地躺在床上，穿着为客人提供的睡衣和刚拆封的内裤。准备客房的人考虑到新内裤可能会出现的场合，还在附近摆放了避孕套和润滑剂，并暗示一些玩具在最下面的抽屉里。这些都被他尴尬地无视掉了。</p><p>	欧比王努力地辨别着外面的声音。喷头开了，换气扇开了，喷头关了，吹风机开了，吹风机关了，换气扇关了，浴室的灯关了，外面的灯关了，隔壁的门开了，门又被关上了。直到外面再没有一丝响动，他才放松下来。</p><p>	奎刚，大概，不会赶他走吧。他一定不能让奎刚再失望了... </p><p>	精神松懈的同时，欧比王直接坠入了睡梦当中。他又做了那个梦，那个饱含着他的欲望的春梦。梦的主角是他和奎刚，他们在做爱。奎刚在他的身上起伏，称呼他为"my love"，他扬起头向奎刚索吻，并得到了回应。这是他之前能记起的全部了，但今晚又加了一个片段。他趴跪在床上，奎刚撑在他的两侧，从上面笼罩住了他。奎刚的头发擦过他的脸侧，他在扭头接吻。</p><p>	欧比王虽然感到精神疲惫，但还是听从生物钟起床洗漱，换上衣柜里仅剩的曼达洛传统服装，在客厅靠窗的位置开始晨间冥想。他的欲望以昨天发生的事为母本，对梦进行了补充。大概是印象过于深刻，以至于他醒来还记得住。不过这都不重要，重要的是他一定不能再让奎刚失望了！</p><p>	欧比王在冥想中回忆着他们的整个任务，试图找到开始出错的那点。他们是在前天下午到达的，当时只是莎婷公爵出来简单的迎接了一下，带着他们参观了皇宫，介绍了整个庆典的流程，就结束了。昨天上午是庆典的开幕仪式，他们只要出席见证就可以了，今天的商谈才是重头戏。下午的时候，奎刚带着他溜出了皇宫，去寻找草药。大概从这里开始，一切就都乱套了吧。</p><p>	奎刚要找的是一种叫莫贝瑞叶的草药，它对促进眼睛的恢复有奇效。虽然奎刚没有明说，他也知道这是为塔尔大师找的。塔尔大师已经失明一年半了，她自己都已经适应了，但奎刚还是没有放弃。</p><p>	莫贝瑞只生长在深山之中，无法人工培育，每次出现的地点也飘忽不定。曾有一段时间山民大肆上山，采拾草药换取钱财，使得它出现的位置越来越深。曼达洛的骚乱爆发之后，再没有人有心思在去山里找草药，它就在市场上绝迹了。但他们在科洛桑的时候，曾听到了莫贝瑞叶重现于世的传闻。接着，奎刚就接下了这个外交任务。</p><p>	他们溜出来不是要直接进山，而是在街巷探查那个传闻的真伪。许多人直接否认了，有人提及一个经常进山的老人可能知道。他告诫他们老人的脾气不好，但奎刚还是坚持要了地址。地址比较偏僻，在去的路上他们还向路边的阿婆问了路。阿婆先是问清了拜访的缘由，才替他们指了路。</p><p>	“小伢子，你们拜访他是有什么事吗？”<br/>	“我想知道莫贝瑞现在是不是还有产出。”<br/>	“山里的事，确实只有他最清楚了。你这么上心是为了谁呀，你的女朋友？一定很恩爱吧，会没事的。”<br/>	奎刚只是笑着谢过了阿婆，没有否认。</p><p>	等他们走出了一段，四下无人，他才向奎刚确认道：“Master，绝地应该禁止依恋？”“塔尔是不同的。”</p><p>	这句话，粉碎了他所有的念想。他在暗恋奎刚的时候有所察觉，但还能自欺欺人的骗自己不是这样的，现在却被奎刚亲自证实。他的感情没有一丝容身之地。他永远也无法得到奎刚的回应，甚至这份感情的存在都会给奎刚都带来麻烦。</p><p>	他找了个理由回去了。奎刚没有阻止，只是嘱托他替自己再掩盖一下行踪。是啊，他听懂了言外之意，不光是在这里掩盖行踪，还有在圣殿隐瞒他和塔尔大师的感情。他答应了。</p><p>	他回到暂居的客房，安静地回想着他意识到自己情感后发生的点点滴滴。每一次兴奋，每一滴喜悦，每一个怦然心动，甚至是他只想和奎刚做爱的坚持，都只是自作多情而已。面对欲望才发现的感情，也只配无声无息地消失在黑暗之中。于是，他在奎刚没有出现的晚宴上喝多了，放弃了抵抗，跟莎婷公爵走了。</p><p>	如果不是跟奎刚，那跟谁一起也就无所谓了吧。</p><p>	怀着这种心情，他听从了莎婷的引导，默许了莎婷对他所做的一切。莎婷带来的新奇和快感，让他忘记了痛苦，只追逐感官上的愉悦。是奎刚不顾失望把他带了回去，还安抚了他，帮他取出了跳蛋。</p><p>	他一定不能让奎刚再失望了！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>欧比王理解的不一定是事实。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 坚持的方向</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奎刚的白菜总往外面跑</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>包含传统意义上的bg肉，酌情观看(写的不好，但已经尽力了）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧比王冥想到一半的时候，奎刚也加入了他。欧比王完成之后，就在旁边静坐凝神，等待奎刚结束。他心里有些忐忑，但也做好了承担一切的准备。</p><p>	奎刚却什么都没说，只是像平日里一样招呼他去吃早饭。欧比王无法率先开口，只能在一旁闷闷地吃着饭，不时看上奎刚两眼。平日对吃食不上心的奎刚，这顿饭却吃的格外仔细、不紧不慢。欧比王意识到奎刚是在刻意晾着他，他开始加速，狼吞虎咽地吃完了每一道菜。吃完擦嘴的时候，才发现奎刚有些无奈地看着他，叹了口气。“欧比王，你可以慢点吃的，今天没什么事。”</p><p>	“今天有和曼达洛代表的商谈。”欧比王心一横，还是把悬在心里的事说出来了：“Master，你还要和我谈话。”</p><p>	“今天你不用去了。”看着欧比王泛白的脸色，奎刚继续说道：“你先去把你的光剑和衣服要回来。再留在这里筛查一下昨天我要来的资料。”</p><p>	资料？欧比王有些发愣，他们的任务中确实包括着补充曼达洛星系资料的一项，但他还以为奎刚今天才会去要。</p><p>	“资料都在那里了。”奎刚指了指茶几上的数据板，“昨天拜访完老人之后，我就顺便去了一趟资料馆。因为数据繁杂，拷贝的时间比较长，才导致晚宴迟到。”</p><p>	想到昨天回来找不到欧比王的焦急，奎刚定了定神继续说，“绝地虽然不禁止性爱，但也绝不推崇滥情和沉迷肉欲。克制欲望、坚守本心，才是绝地之道。我相信你已经长教训了。”</p><p>	奎刚看着欧比王羞愧地低下了头，心里苦笑了一下。都轮到曾经违反禁令的他，教自己的徒弟这个道理了，还真是道貌岸然啊。“定期排解欲望对身心都是有益无害的。但下次做决定之前，一定要想清后果，三思而行。”</p><p>	他没有立场要求已经成年的徒弟一直禁欲，能做的也只是拖延和干扰而已。“至少你找的对象不能给你的任务和日后的生活添麻烦。”这样就能排除任务对象和圣殿中的一众人选，只要再看得牢一点，欧比王就能一直留在他的羽翼之下，直到出师为止。那就足够了。</p><p>	欧比王小声的回答：“知道了。”见奎刚不准备说下去，他走向数据板开始工作。分明已经放弃了，但听喜欢的人谈论这些，还是让他感到十分羞耻。只能尽力投入工作，来忽视这尴尬的氛围。</p><p>	欧比王专心地处理着眼前的数据，再一抬头已经过了一个多小时，奎刚也已经离开了。他起身直了直腰，想着今天未尽的事宜。数据已经处理了五分之一，到中午的时候差不多能处理一半，晚饭前应该能把它彻底解决掉。除此之外就是拿回他的光剑了，想到这里他有些头疼。</p><p>	昨天他和莎婷做的应该算是你情我愿，谁都不欠谁的。但是奎刚把他从莎婷那里带走了，就让事情变得异常尴尬，他一点都不想知道莎婷是怎么想的。但光剑相当于绝地的生命，他必须取回来。还有他的衣物，他真的不想穿着曼达洛像短裙一样的传统服装回圣殿，一定会被班特笑话的。</p><p>	欧比王一咬牙关了数据板，穿上奎刚留下的外袍，出门去找莎婷要回他的东西。虽然昨天是被奎刚带回来的，但他的方向感还算不错，顺利地到达了昨晚的寝宫。他敲了敲门，没有人回应。虽然门锁看上去坏了，他也不想直接推门而入。欧比王在周围转了转，找到了一个侍从。侍从告诉他莎婷去参加商谈了，不知道什么时候会回来。他只能拜托侍从，等莎婷回来的时候，告诉她绝地在找她。侍从很爽快就答应了。</p><p>	这让欧比王忍不住又问了一个问题：“你们是怎么决定自己的性别的呢？我的意思是既然你们都具备的话...”</p><p>	侍从直接打断了欧比王：“我明白你想说什么，很多外族人都有同样的疑问。很简单，就是看心情。”他不等欧比王提问，继续解释道：“你们的性别对于我们来说没区别，我们只要看心情做自己就行。基本年轻人都是这么想的。年长一点的人在确认了喜好之后，就选择只以一种性别示人，那也是他们的自由。”</p><p>	欧比王表示理解后，他们就告别了。但他忍不住在心里感叹，真是一个自由又开放的种族啊。如果宇宙的人都这么想，就不会有歧视和压迫了。</p><p>	他回到客房的时候，发现桌上的碗筷都已经被换成了新的。早饭是侍从送到房门口的，午饭大概是看屋里没人，就直接摆到了桌上。现在时间还早，但是厨师要准备大量的饭菜，把做好的先送出去也是能理解的。而且饭菜都放在保温罩内，不用担心吃的时候会凉了。</p><p>	奎刚参加商谈应该会和与会的人共进午餐，那他中午就是自己一个人吃，几点都无所谓了。他回到数据板前，继续处理着剩下的工作。</p><p>	时间在专注的时候总是过得飞快。眨眼间，三分之二的工作已经完成，剩下的只要整理收尾就好。欧比王这才起身准备休息一下，再把午饭补上。之前被忽视的感觉一下明显起来，不光是饥饿感，还有腹部不断涌上来的温热。他本想忽视这奇怪的感觉，直接去解决午饭。但脚下一软，他又跌坐会沙发上，身体越发燥热了。</p><p>	欧比王侧身躺倒在沙发上，把自己蜷了起来。这和昨晚的感觉一样，而他发誓不会再让奎刚失望的，他能压过身体的欲望。他两腿并紧，手里抱着奎刚的外袍，想从上面汲取到一丝力量。</p><p>	欧比王闭上双眼，尽力去回想奎刚对他的每一次赞许，来转移注意，熬过这个突如其来的考验。那是他最珍贵的回忆之一，也是他在困难中坚持下去的动力。回忆却被梦中的画面取代，梦里奎刚会搂着他的背说爱他。体内的燥热顺着脊柱蔓延上来，脑子也逐渐变得晕乎乎的，但还有一个念头在不断盘桓：他不能让奎刚失望！</p><p>	这个时候响起了敲门声，欧比王清醒了一点，想答话却喉咙干渴得发不出声。“没人的话，我就进来了。”是莎婷过来了。</p><p>	莎婷是过来送光剑和衣服的。她昨天整理床铺的时候，从衣服里发现了欧比王的光剑。可她不能拿着绝地的衣物和光剑直接出门，只好叠整齐放在门口的柜子上，让人一推开门就看得见。</p><p>	上午欧比王没有出现在商谈中，她猜测欧比王肯定会去找她拿光剑。果不其然，她回去的时候侍从说有绝地找她，奎刚一上午都在会场，找她的只可能是欧比王。可她没想到欧比王绅士得连不上锁的门都没推开，衣物和光剑还留在柜子上。她只好过来亲自送一趟，而且下午的商谈不需要她在场，她也不用再面对奎刚的冷眼了。</p><p>	莎婷本想把东西放在茶几上就走。可她刚一转过去，就看见了沙发上蜷缩着的欧比王。她赶紧过去，看看欧比王出了什么事。欧比王脸颊泛红，不断喘息，还微微磨蹭着双腿，明显是发情了嘛。虽然之前没有计划，现在就直接吃掉他吧。</p><p>	欧比王认出了莎婷。他勉强把自己撑起来坐直，喉咙吞咽了几下才发出声音：“抱歉... 现在无法招待你... 谢谢你把我的光剑还回来... 请回吧。”</p><p>	莎婷直接靠近，居高临下地望着欧比王：“你为什么不疏解呢？强忍着只会更难受吧。”</p><p>	“我不能让师傅再失望了。”欧比王下意识把心里话说了出来。</p><p>	“他应该是不赞成沉溺情色。”莎婷瞬间找到了突破口，“可你这样忍着，等他回来的时候同样会失望的。”</p><p>	欧比王把手中的布料又攥紧了一点，这样的极力抵抗奎刚都不满意吗，他到底该怎么办。</p><p>	莎婷看出了欧比王的迷茫，摸着他的头发，给他指了一条“明路”。“你现在直接疏导出来，他回来的时候就不知道了。”莎婷蹲了下来，手直接探向了欧比王的下体，却遇上了一些抵抗。她继续引导着：“他不知道，自然就不会失望了。商谈随时都可能结束，你要抓紧了。”</p><p>	欧比王被说服了，他分开紧并的双腿，让莎婷从裙底摸了进去。被挤压的性器得到抚摸，让他发出一声叹息，却又连忙抑制住了。</p><p>	莎婷把欧比王的裙子推上去，从内裤里掏出了他的阴茎。她把头凑近，轻轻的向上面吹了一口气，已经勃起的阴茎受到刺激颤抖了起来。</p><p>	莎婷用一只手是轻抚龟头上的缝隙，让它吐出更多的淫液。另一只手却隔着衣服逗弄着欧比王的乳头，使它直接挺立了起来。接着，她用拇指和食指围成圆环，淡淡地套弄着整个柱身，不断地给予刺激。</p><p>	瘙痒和快感从下半身涌上来，使欧比旺的腰发软，只能靠在沙发上。他的性器硬得发疼，想要得到更粗暴的摩擦，可上下的刺激却都停止了。欧比王迷茫的睁开眼，发现莎婷已经跨坐在他的身上。</p><p>	莎婷一只手拉开自己的内裤，另一只手扶着欧比王的阴茎，对准自己的私处直接坐了上去。欧比王的阴茎被她吞食到底，两人同时发出了一声叹息。她随即扭腰抬臀，上下晃动不断起伏。</p><p>	欧比王感觉到他的性器被不断挤压、绞弄吞吐，身体热得都要融化了，脑袋也被快感冲刷着，只能无助地吐出呻吟。</p><p>	莎婷看着欧比王满脸的红晕，一边呻吟一边逗弄着：“你现在... 啊... 感觉怎么样啊...”</p><p>	欧比王迷迷糊糊地顺着她的话说：“唧唧...唧唧好舒服...要被吸出来了...”</p><p>	莎婷俯身把欧比王的头摁到了她的胸里，私处再收缩夹紧，欧比王直接射了出来。然后瘫软在莎婷怀里，口水流了一下巴。</p><p>	莎婷把欧比王放倒在沙发上，对着他失神的脸不断撸动着下体，把精液全部射到了他嘴里。欧比王尝到甜味，直接咽了下去。有个念头一闪而过，奎刚应该不会失望了吧。</p><p>	莎婷想了想，把欧比王的内裤扒了下来，裙子拉回原处，又帮他盖上外袍，装成他只是小睡一番的样子，然后悄无声息地离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>